Kaotic Hearts
by Life Strong
Summary: Have you ever felt connected to the wind, the earth, the flames of a fire, robotics, the majestic sea, the unknown world of death, plants, or even the magic of imagination? If so, you may be a portal master. Author x Skylander pairings. Reboot of original story.
1. Welcome to Skylands

Have you ever felt like the only reason you're on this Earth is because you're meant for something greater than the life you have? Like, maybe you ended up in the wrong body, place, or time? Have you ever felt connected to the wind, the earth, the flames of a fire, robotics, the majestic sea, the unknown world of death, plants, or even the magic of imagination? If you, you may be a portal master, like I am, destined for something great while disguised as an ordinary person, like I was.

* * *

J opened her eyes, her mind whirling. She noticed immediately that this place, this strange and colorful place, was not her home, and she had a suspicion it was not Earth. There was a field around her dotted with beautiful rainbow flowers, trees that stretched higher than the clouds, and small islands floating in the sky. J then sat up quickly, which hurt her screaming ribs, and stared at the sky. Unless some sort of strange apocalypse occurred; islands did not float. She was definitely not on Earth.

She stood all the way up after a few minutes, and winced as her ribs throbbed again. There was definitely something wrong with them, but what she wasn't sure. Right now though, she was more concerned with trying to find out where she was. Surely there was someone around here who could tell her. While standing still would have been the option her aching body would have preferred, she decided to walk around to find someone.

After what felt like a few hours, she finally found someone, or more like something, that might help her. Sitting on a rock in the shade on the east side of the island was a wolf like creature. At first, she would have turned the other way to avoid being eaten by a wild beast, but then she noticed something. He was wearing clothes. Black tattered pants, spiked wrist cuffs, had on black eye make up, and even had a bone guitar strapped to his back. A wild beast would not be clothed nor know how to play a guitar, and so she approached him. "Excuse me, Mr. Wolf?"

The wolf man turned and growled, his sharp teeth exposed and his eyes boring down on her. J backed away quickly in fear. "How do you know my name?" He snarled at her.

"Excuse me, but I don't. That's why I called you Mr. Wolf; you're a wolf," she said, sure he was going to eat her. Or worse.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that dear; you learn to get suspicious of everyone after a while. Say, you're not from around here, are you? I've never heard of Abe Lincoln but he serves some truth tea right there," the wolf chuckled, calming down and smiling at her.

At first, J was confused. Then she looked down and saw her black Abraham Lincoln Haters Gonna Hate t shirt shirt and red skinny jeans and laughed, "No; I'm not. I'm from Earth."

"Earth you say?" The wolf smirked taking in a deep breath, "That explains that scent."

"What scent, sir?"

"The scent of idiots, nature dying, and desperation."

J laughed, "Yeah, that's Earth alright."

The wolf got off the rock and walked towards her, a goofy smile on his face. When he reached her, he extended a hand for her to shake," I'm Wolfgang."

J smiled and took his hand, opening her mouth to say her name. She then stopped; what was her name? She stood there and thought for a minute could not remember. She then sighed, "I can't remember my name. I only remember the letter J."

"Amnesia huh? Bummer. Don't worry; I know someone who might can help. Follow me to the Skylanders citadel."

"The Skylanders?" J asked, confused. Wolfgang just ruffled her bleach blonde hair.

"You'll see, Sunshine. Oh, and welcome to Skylands."

* * *

The citadel, J decided, was beautiful. There was fascinating creatures everywhere, and the landscape was lush and green. A strange fountain stood proud in the center, and there was a set of stairs leading to a beach and a dock. Near the edge of the island was a large tower with a swirling vortex on a balcony. While J was sight seeing Wolfgang had found the person he was looking for and explained her situation.

"Wolfgang, what did you do to her!" A gold woman shrieked, crossing her arms angrily. The woman was pretty; gold skin, short red hair, and white eyes, but she seemed to have anger issues.

"I did nothing, Sprocket!" Wolfgang said, looking at her, "She found me at Green Haven Island. She's from Earth."

The woman, apparently Sprocket, gasped and looked at J, "You're one of the new portal masters, aren't you?"

"Portal master?" J asked, raising an eyebrow, "the only thing I've mastered is the art of annoying bratty cheerleaders and sudoku."

Sprocket, who at first was a little off put by her comment, nodded, "Yes, a portal master. A person who controls one of the elements and leads the Skylanders into battle. Say, is there an element you're drawn to?"

J thought for a minute, then shrugged, "the only thing I'm drawn to is robotics and school."

"Robotics you say?" Sprocket smirked, playing with a wrench.

J nodded, "Yeah. Robots are amazing. Technology is really. You can built anything with a few pieces of metal and a little bit of scientific ingenuity; isn't that amazing?"

"So, if you met a robotic person for instance, what would you do?" Sprocket' s smirk grew bigger as she started waving her hand to signal someone behind her.

J looked at her, "It depends on if they wanted to kill me or not."

"Hello Sprocket, Wolfgang, and my my, who are you?" A new deep metallic voice asked, and J' s eyes widened. Standing behind her was a robotic man with four legs, green eyes, bronze metal skin, and spy gear. She could hear the gears clicking inside him and immediately she was stunned.

"You're incredible!" She said happily as she examined the robot, "I mean, you're so detailed and intricate. Some one well experienced in robotics obviously made you! Oh, I'm J," she blushed slightly at the outburst, but the robot only chuckled.

"I was born, not made, but thank you. I'm Spy Rise."

"Wait, you was BORN!" J asked, her metallic colored eyes full of wonder. Spy laughed again and nodded, making her gasp, "but how?"

"Simple," Spy smiled, "Skylands is magic. Now if you'll excuse me, I think Sprocket and I have to talk to Master Eon."

"Who's Master Eon?" J asked, smiling.

"You see that tower with the swirly vortex?" Wolfgang started and J nodded.

Spy frowned, "She didn't ask you, Wolfgang."

"Well, that vortex is called a Portal Of Power. A Portal Master is a person who can use a Portal Of Power to summon Skylanders, and trapped villains like me, into battle when needed. Master Eon is the most powerful, and probably last, good portal master in Skylands. Until now. We believe you are a Tech portal master, and if that's true, that means a great evil is afoot," Wolfgang continued, despite Spy' s comment. J nodded; some of her questions were answered now.

"So, what element is Eon, and are there other out there, deserted on islands, like me?" She asked, looking at Wolfgang.

"Eon is an Air Element," Spy answered before Wolfgang could, "and we don't know. Hence why we are going to ask Eon. Do you want to come, J?"

"Sure," J chirped, making Spy and Sprocket smile, "May Wolfgang come too?"

Their smiles fell, "That's not the best idea J," Spy said, eyeing the wolf.

"They're right," Wolfgang sighed, looking at her, "You don't want my kind there. Tell you what, meet me at beach at sundown near the Undead gate. I've got something cool to show you."

"Okay!" J smiled at the wolf man, making him smile back. Spy gently took her hand and let her to the tower, Sprocket not far behind him.

"You shouldn't talk to him, J," Spy warned, sighing slightly.

J looked at him, slightly annoyed. No one told her who she couldn't be friends with. "Why not?" She asked, hiding her slight frustration.

"He used to be a villain," Sprocket said as they approached the stairs in the tower, "and I hear he's done some pretty bad things."

J frowned. Wolfgang had seemed like a decent guy to her, but maybe they was right. She had only just met him.

They climbed the stairs after a few minutes, and with a look at J Spy knocked on the door. "Ready, to see Eon?"

"Yeah," J said, looking at her mud stained black combat boots nervously.

"Good," Spy said door opened, "because here we go."

* * *

"Greetings, young portal master. I am Master Eon, your guide to this world," a voice boomed out, making J jump. At first, all she saw was a normal library with rows and shelves full of old books and the doorway to the balcony, but the air started to shift and soon a floating head appeared. The head showed an old mad with a long grey beard who was smiling at them, "hello, J."

"How did you -" J started, a little afraid, but Eon cut her off.

"I know lots of things, J. For starters, yes, you are a Tech portal master," he stated, making Spy and Sprocket smile at each other, "and there are more out there like you."

"How many?" J asked, her mind racing.

Eon shook his head, "That can only be determined by how many people answer the call. You have been the first to do so. Do you know how you got here?"

J sighed, "No; I don't remember anything."

Eon smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry, J. They'll come back in due time. Now then, I say you should go and acquaint yourself to as many Skylanders as possible from all elements."

"Will do, sir," J nodded. She turned to follow Spy and Sprocket out the door when Eon stopped her.

"Always remember, J, we create out own paths, but sometimes others help guide the way too. Be careful who you follow," Eon said, looking out the window at a certain trapped villain, "and sometimes, the best to follow are the ones that been down the wrong road before and know where not to go. Now, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," J smiled as she walked out the door, which slammed behind her.

This was it. She was a portal master. There was no going back now.

* * *

Wolfgang watched as the sky started to change color, his heart thumping. He had not really made a new friend since being at the citadel, and he was excited to become friends with the new portal master. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he turned around smiling, hoping it was J. His hope was crushed when he saw Spy Rise walking towards him.

"Evening, Wolfgang," Spy smirked, crossing his arms. Wolfgang sighed; this was not going to be pretty.

"What do you want, Spy?" Wolfgang asked, dead panning at the robot.

"Leave her alone," The robot replied, knowing Wolfgang knew she was talking about, "Or else."

Wolfgang rolled his eyes, "And why should I?"

"You're not the only one who's taken an interest, Wolfgang," Spy muttered, "And if you break her heart, I'll break you."

"Interest? Woah, buddy, I just want a friend," Wolfgang assured, but Spy scoffed.

"You'll say that now," he muttered, "but soon enough you'll like her too. Like I said; you hurt her and I'll hurt you. Got it?"

"Got it," Wolfgang growled, noticing J approaching.

Spy smirked, "Good. Later, 'friend'." The robot zoomed off, leaving an angered Wolfgang and a curious J.

"What was that about?" J asked Wolfgang, who shrugged.

"No idea," he said. He then smiled at her, "C'mon, I've got something cool to show you."

**Author' s Note: What's up! Yes people, I rebooted Kaotic Hearts! Now, I hated the original story, but so many of you loved it, so I started to wonder if I should rewrite it but make it better written. I decided to rewrite it and improve the plot a lot, plus add a few love triangles (Spy Rise, you're still may favorite but Wolfgang is really cool too ~). If you was in it before or if you wish to be in it now, now is the chance to tell me what and who you want (if you changed your mind or a new addition). So excited for this version! XOXO, Life Strong. **


	2. A Frightening Vision

"So, you ready?" Wolfgang chuckled, his eyes covering J' s.

J shrugged, her plump lips curving into her iconic smile, "Depends. What am I going to see?"

"This," Wolfgang smiled, and with a chuckle he uncovered her eyes. J gasped and turned to look at the wolf, who gave the sight before them a sad smile.

In front of the duo was a rather large swirling purple tinted vortex that, when J got close to it, turned an orange color and screeched loudly. J stepped back from it and stared at it in awe. The father away she got, the clearer the surface got. Finally, adter she was a good ten to fifteen feet away from it; the most amazing thing happened.

She saw another girl looking back at her. This girl was different than she was, but yet, she was beautiful. Her brown hair tumbled down her back in waves and her smile shone like the lights around her.

J looked at Wolfgang, "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Wolfgang said as he continued to watch the girl sadly, "but I can't help but to feel I know her some how."

J nodded at that and continued to watch the vortex, which suddenly switched pictures. Now, it was of a boy. He was six feet tall, had a dark tan, and his sort of messy dark hair poked out a little from his fedora. He was running from something, and he looked horrified, but what he was running from J didn't know, and in a way, didn't want to. The boy seemed powerful, and whatever was bad enough to scare him had to be horrible. The picture shifted to show him laying on the ground, his eyes closing, and then the vortex went black.

"What the hell?" Wolfgang growled, creeping towards the vortex slowly. J watched as he slowly walk towards when it began to spark and high pitched shrieking noises emitted from it. Both villain and portal master jumped and backed away from the thing.

Both of them knew this was not a good sign, and who ever this boy was, he was in grave danger.

* * *

Spy paced back and forth in Eon's office, his jaw narrowed and his eyes fixed upon the floor. After all these years, that one mission was coming back to haunt him.

"Now, Spy," Eon began, sighing softly, "you shouldn't tell her who she can not be friends with. That mission was forever ago."

Spy swirled on his feet, which was surprisingly easy for him considering his legs, and looked at Eon with a groan, "but even if it was just a mission that happened forever ago she's still under my protection. I shall protect her, even if that means I have to throw Wolfgang into the freaking Lava Pits."

Eon sighed again and watched as the robot continued to pace. In all of his career, the mission they were currently discussing was the only one he had failed. He was supposed to protect the young tech portal master at all costs, but sadly, he grew attached to her, like a brother. The mission failed, and with it, Spy's heart broke. Now, the same portal master that he swore to protect was here in Skylands. Eon understood that Spy felt like he had to fix his mistakes, but this was the wrong way to do it.

"Spy," Eon began, smiling kindly at the exasperated robot. He was cut off by a certain hyper portal master and wolf rock star bursting into his office.

"Eon, come quick! J saw something in the Multidemsional Portal!"

* * *

The day had started out like any other would for the dark haired teen. He woke up, ate breakfast, sighed as the school bus passed his house once again forcing him to have to walk to school, and being ignored at school.

He didn't really mind the last part; at least he wasn't being bullied anymore.

The thing was, though, he could feel like something was wrong. It was nothing more than a gut feeling of his, and he knew this gut feeling wasn't coming from the poorly prepared burrito he ate at lunch; something big was about to happen. Soon.

Slowly, he made his way to the boys bathroom and splashed the rather foul smelling water on his face, wincing as some went up his nose. He heard a chuckle and he groaned slightly. Of course HE had to show up.

"Hey Belllllllllllakkkkkkk!" He roared, making the rather annoyed teen glare in the mirror. Instead of his own reflection he know saw the most annoying creature on the face of the planet, aka, Xirc.

Belak glared into the mirror with a deadpan expression, "What, Xirc?"

"You're going to die today, hahahaha!"

Belak's shoulders stiffened as he glanced at the insanity demon, who despite his often joking nature, was now dead serious. He continued to look at him until the alarms went off, and with no further head to Xirc, who was telling him to stay there, he ran out of the restroom and into the now dark halls of the school. As he met up the other students in the parking lot outside, he realized that the sky was darker than what should have been possible for one in the afternoon. It was an inky black colour with grey clouds, giving the sky a freaky ambiance. Thunder rolled and lighting seemed to mock them as it boomed; the school burning despite the rain.

The other students backed away from him. Belak, who was now confused and slightly afraid, kept looking at the sky which was still rumbling with the angry darkness. He glanced at his peers and screamed. They were all on the ground, unconscious. Even his principal was laying on the ground, a bullhorn in his old wrinkled hand and the look of sheer terror on his face.

Alone and afraid, Belak did the only thing he could think of to do: he ran. The pavement beneath his feet was slick, but the tall boy didn't mind as long as he didn't slip. He needed to run. He needed to get away. Belak ran upon the highway, and as soon as he did he slipped on the road, snapping his wrist. He hissed in pain but got up. He didn't see the tractor trailer coming in his direction. Instead all he saw was its bright lights before it struck him.

* * *

J walked around the island, screaming at the top of her lungs. After she explained what happened to master Eon, he sent out a giant search party, hoping the boy she saw was now in Skylands. As she and Wolfgang were the only too to see him in the vortex, they were the two nominated to lead the search.

"Hello!" J called again, and this time, she heard a groan in response. It sounded human and male, and whoever it was was in pain. She ran in the voice' and soon she came across him.

The boy was semi unconscious and bleeding, his dark hair sticking to his forehead from blood. J smiled at him a little bit; he was cute. However, her expression turned serious as he groaned again, this time moaning out a single word, "Xirc."

J slowly rubbed away the dried blood from his forehead, causing the boy to open his eyes. He studied her carefully with his clouded eyes and coughed, "who are you?"

"I'm J, you?" She asked quietly, waving over Spy Rise, who was nearby. The boy looked to the sky, which J noted was oddly murky looking, and then glanced back at her.

"Belak," he whispered quietly, falling asleep again. Spy arrived then, and with a nod he scooped the bruised boy into his arms and yelled to the others that J had found him.

J stood up to follow him, but a dark shadow in the shape of a creature with multiple arms skittered behind a tree. She shrugged, playing it off as a trick of the light, and followed behind the robot.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Plot twists are fun! And I know it's vague right now how exactly Spy failed his mission, or what happened really, but it's supposed to be. Also, thank you to Belak Earth Guardian for allowing me to use him and Xirc. I love you, Belak. Until next time, XOXO, Life Strong.**


End file.
